Hurts like hell
by MistressPeach
Summary: "Do you love me?" Itachi and Sakura made decisions that brought them together. Whose decision was it to tear them apart?


Anyone who reads my other work I apologize for not updating currently I am looking for the books I had all my writing projects in as I prefer only to type when I am editing and finishing a story. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

I may make a prequel or a sequel based on response, more information on that after the story!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto or any of its characters. (SAD PANDA) That being said I do own this plot. SONG: Fleurie- Hurts like hell

* * *

 **-How can I say this without breaking**

 **How can I say this without taking over-**

"Do you love me?" soft pink lips turned down in a frown, eyes staring at far way corner avoiding his gaze.

His fingers latched onto her chin forcing emerald to greet onyx.

"Never doubt that." Really his eyes did leave no room for it. He looked at her like she hung the world, like she was everything to him, perhaps in a way she was but his actions proved otherwise.

He had allowed her to heal and map his eyes, learn them so one day she could use that knowledge on others. His lungs though, he refused to accept additional time from her and each time he denied her access bright emeralds dulled. He did not need his Sharingan to see he was slowly breaking her; Sakura was strong, too strong to suffer with what he was inevitably putting her through.

When he kissed her though, his thin lips pressing gently to her skin she only felt, forgetting her fears of being left behind again. His fingers rough, often leaving bruises as he held onto her tightly; as if he were afraid she would disappear. He told her in gentle kisses and silent caresses but not often did words express his love. Itachi was a man of action, battletested and hardened, but for her he was just a man.

 **-How can I put it all down into words**

 **When it's almost too much for my soul alone-**

Dry lips pressed to her cheek in gentle kisses, slowly descending to her mouth, lips met and she did nothing to stop him. She hadn't wanted to anyway, this was the man she loved and despite needing answers she could do nothing but reciprocate. A long arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, his other hand holding her cheek in place as she lifted to her toes to return his ministrations. Her small hands clung to him, one gripped tightly in soft dark hair, the other around his shoulder and neck allowing her to remain balanced as lips touched and separated. Tongues met in a desperate dance his hands holding her tightly. Slowly she lowered her body to stand on her feet properly which did not deter him as he followed her down, it was the movement of her hands to her shoulders, slowly pushing him away that prompted him the release his hold on her.

"Sakura"

"You would still choose him. After everything he's done, over me…" She looked at him now, feigning indifference while she just below the surface she was suffering over this decision.

 **-I loved and I loved and I lost you-**

He shook his head with dual purpose, to deny her accusation and to free his hair to shield his eyes from her view. Itachi was dreading this moment, perhaps even more than his inevitable death.

Thwarted she peeled his bangs back with gentle fingers and placed them behind his ears. Her hands slowly dropping as she takes a step back from him.

"You'll die for him, but you wont live for me?" she whispered eyes glazing over as tears began to form.

 **-And it hurts like hell-**

He could see the pain reflected in those green orbs and he felt guilty, he knew he deserved his fate but he hated that she would suffer for it. He really never should have gotten involved with her it was selfish; incredibly so when he had always planned his death at the hands of her childhood infatuation.

Honestly though, he had never seen anything quite as beautiful as she demolished Hoshigaki Kisame in a taijutsu dual. She had intrigued him and so he made opportunities to encounter the pink haired ninja. Two years later he kissed he for the first time and she ran away. At first he believed she would move on, that he was a way for her to feel closer to Sasuke, but truly that was not it.

 **-I don't want them to know the secrets**

 **I don't want them to know the way I loved you-**

"I'm dying anyway"

"That is no excuse… I could have healed you!"

"I have to pay for my sins Sakura!" A steady steam of tears fell down her face he closed the distance between them, his thumbs wiping away the offending liquid as it fell. Her eyes lifted to his once more, half open under soaked lashes he sighed at the sight of her trembling lips and flushed cheeks.

 **-I don't think they'd understand it, no**

 **I don't think they'd accept me, no-**

"They're not your sins to bear alone Itachi! The elders gave the orders, you HAD to!"

"It was my decision in the end"

"That's bullshit!" She spat angrily.

 **-I loved and I loved and I lost you-**

"Sak" She pulled away from him, her body jerking harshly as he released her. "It was the ONLY way to save Sasuke! You were THIRTEEN Itachi! NOW, now, you want to die so that…ungrateful asshole can reclaim his status of Leaf Ninja. While the whole time you weren't really a missing-ninja. Damn IT!"

His hands shot out grabbing her and pulling her close his lips roughly connecting with hers.

 **-And it hurts like hell-**

Lips separating once more he made sure to keep a firm grip on her keeping her close to his body.

"I love you." His tone left no room for argument, as if it was a fact that anyone would know his face completely void of emotion. His eyes though, always showed her how he felt and he did not hesitate to look her directly in the eye.

 **-Dreams fight with machines**

 **Inside my head like adversaries-**

She nodded, of course she knew. Tears flowed freely as she extracts herself from his grip with only a minor struggle. As he watched all he wanted to do was reach out to her, comfort her, do anything to make her happy. She takes a step back.

"You could tell him the truth, explain everything."

"Then he would blame the village. There is no other way." He looked away from her now, cursing himself for knowing her so well. He knew what this was, what was happening and the only thing that could stop it would be to abandon plans he had set up for years for Sauske's sake. He would not; he could not, so he grabbed her. Her arms dangled at her sides as she cried, he kissed her cheek then her lips gently and let go.

 **-Come wrestle me free**

 **Clean from the war-**

No sooner did his hands leave her body did she begin her retreat. He knew it would be unfair to ask her to remain with him while he planned his death to appease his own conscious. He had to give Sasuke a chance to have a happy life inside the very village he had worked so hard to protect perhaps even with the woman he loved with all he had. She deserved to be happy and he hoped Sasuke would be able to bring that happiness to her, to restart the Uchiha line.

 **-Your heart fits like a key**

 **Into the lock on the wall-**

"Haruno Sakura, I love you!" He declared as she reached for the doorknob. Her fingers slipped causing her to pause for a second which was long enough for him to flashstep in front of her.

 **-I turn it over, I turn it over-**

Sharingan red met wet emeralds.

 **-But I can't escape-**

"I wish that had been enough for you." She whispered, she flashstepped though the open door and with one final look at the man she loved she quickly ran through the seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **-I turn it over, I turn it over-**

* * *

*93 days later*

"Sakura-chan! Look!" The loud blonde pushed a tall man forward, onyx met emerald.

 **-I loved and I loved and I lost you-**

Naruto smiled, his eyes wrinkled in joy ecstatic to have his team back together, to have all his family home!

"You accomplished your goal?" The pinkette asked the pale man before her.

She was not acting like a love struck fool or gushing over his every move; this was a surprise to him.

A wonderful surprise he thought to himself as he assessed her through half lidded eyes taking in each aspect and deeming her quite attractive.

 **-I loved and I loved and I lost you-**

His lips tilted into a smirk.

"Hm" he responded as if Itachi's life was worth nothing and she just wanted to punch him within an inch of his life, to scream and yell and rage.

 **-I loved and I loved and I lost you-**

She quickly scanned him from a distance for serious wounds, seeing none she turned to walk away.

"Go to the hospital if you have any injuries in need of tending"

"What'cha talking about. Sakura-chan is the best medic 'sides the old Lady. Believe it!"

She continued to walk about without so much as a word leaving two confused men in her wake. Around the corner she completed the seals for the transportation jutsu that would bring her home.

Feet touching the floor she fell to the ground and sobbed.

 **-And it hurts like hell-**

* * *

I enjoyed writing this and I have ideas for a prequel and/or a sequel! SO! Which would you prefer?

STUFF YOU'LL WANT TO KNOW

PREQUEL

Will explore how Sakura and Itachi came to be in love, a little adventure and ending of their romance will of course be this one shot. RATED M

SEQUEL

Will NOT be a Sakura and Sasuke fiction. This will explore where the story left off Sasuke is back and Sakura is in tears. There will probably be a romance in the future for this one as well. Kakashi or Shikamaru are the most likely options. RATED M

I will start writing the first one to get 25 votes-

REVIEW with SEQUEL or PREQUEL

Some reviews that aren't just votes would be nice if you want to let me know how you liked it! ENJOY!


End file.
